Big Time Secret
' Big Time Secret' is the 27th episode of Season 2 and 47th episode overall of Big Time Rush. It aired on November 5 2011. Plot When Carlos remembers Heather Fox from Camp Wonky Donky after seeing her in a magazine he finds her in L.A and they become friends again but James is hiding a secret from Carlos when Heather told James that she liked Carlos ever since they met at a camp. Meanwhile Logan asks Lucy to help him figure out why Kendall and Camille are spending so much time together. When Lucy decides to play a game called "What's the worst thing you've ever done to a person that is in this room" James tells Carlos that he threw away a note that Heather Fox (Elizabeth Gilles from Victorious) Carlos' camp crush gave to him saying that she liked Carlos because James also liked her. When James finds out that Heather is at Colossal Studios filming a commercial they find her and invite her to The Palm Woods so they can go back in time to Camp Wonky Donkey. In the end, Carlos finds out that Heather likes James and she gave Carlos a note to give to him and she left. Carlos gave James the note however James threw it away because it wasn't worth his friendship with Carlos. Meanwhile Logan and Lucy are trying to figure out why Kendall and Camille are spending so much time together but Kendall and Camille are secretly figure skating. Kendall doesn't tell anyone because hockey players and figure skaters are enemies. When the guys figure that out they support Kendall at the competition but Kendall and Camille end up getting hurt. In the end Logan decides to play a simple game of Truth or Dare which Carlos picks truth and everyone starts getting mad at him and chasing him through the lobby. Subplot Gustavo Katie and Kelly are trying to find out Mrs. Knight's snickerdoodle recipe. because Gustavo can't finish the last song on the album without her amazing snickerdoodles. In the end Mrs. Knight tells them that the family recipe is sugar and a pack of made snicker-doodle dough and that she made up the secret family recipe because everybody wanted to know how she made them. Song Featured *Camp Wonky Donky Running Gag *The boys keep mentioning their codes even making their own Codes to force people to do something for them. *People reading the same magazine covering their faces while showing Heather Fox's face on the cover of the magazine at Carlos' direction when He and James are sitting by the pool. Trivia *Camp Wonky Donky is possibly a reference to Camp Anawanna from the 1991 Nickelodeon show "Salute Your Shorts". *Another "Salute Your Shorts" reference could possibly be how Carlos mistakenly thinks Heather likes him but actually likes James. This is similar to the episode "Dina Loves Donkey-lips" because in that episode, Donkey-lips mistakenly thinks Dina likes him but actually likes Michael. *'Elizabeth Gillies' plays Heather Fox. *It is revealed that Lucy has a hammer-like guitar. Gallery IMG 8917.JPG IMG 8916.JPG IMG 8915.JPG IMG 8914.JPG 6849275 orig.jpg IMG 8123.jpg Secrets.png 227 27 Category:Guest Stars Category:Episodes with Lucy